The new maid of Phantomhive
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: summary inside story at very beginning. GrellXAlice and SebastianXAlice.
1. Chapter 1

The new maid of Phantomhive

Summary: After returning to her world, Alice returns home to find that her parents died in a terrible car accident, and her grandparent, aunts, and uncles have moved to Germany. After wondering around her old home, she finds something she's never seen before. Her mother had left her a pendant of magic. Just by touching it, Alice becomes part-dragon and part-black wildcat. Now she'll keep it always, even though the magic has been placed inside of her. Deciding not to leave too far from her old home, Alice travels to England.

A/N/: GrellXAlice + SebationXAlice

The wind blew harshly through the air as rain poured down in England. People tried to scatter into their homes from the harsh weather. It was Sunday. A sunny day for a few hours before the dark clouds had come to ruin the sunny peace of England.

Of course, England was never peaceful with every mystery that came with it. That was where the company of Phantomhive comes in. Themselves, like any other company, works for the Queen of England. Though, not many people honor them, and call them the queen's guard dogs.

The company of Phantomhive are not working with the police, but instead, gather information and suspects by themselves to solve the case of Jack the Ripper.

Today, Sebastian and Ciel were on their way back to the mansion of Phantomhive. Their home. It had been a long day for them. They had been looking for clues to the mystery, but had only come up with 10 more suspects. Not much.

Ciel was bored. He wouldn't be surprised if he returned to a home that been burned to the ground by his lazy servants. That's why he told them to find a new one to help out. Ciel and Sebastian had been gone most of the day. Sebastian would have been there to help when they didn't have to go out.

**10 Minutes Later**

When they arrived home, Sebation and Ciel were surprised to see a running Maylene with towels, a running Tanaka with a tray of water and tea, a sweating Finny with tiny bags of ice. Ciel had thought the trio had made another mistake in the mansion and tried to cover it up, but since he didn't really know, he asked "What are you doing?" Tanaka came to his master sweaty and tall before he answered "We seem to have found a woman in the yard, covered in mud. She has been unconscious the whole time she's been here. May I be excused young master? She seems to be very ill, and we must hurry for she has a terrible fever." He said the last part quickly and waited for his master to dismiss him. "Do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Whenever she has regained her strength, bring her to me. I have some questions to ask of her. You are dismissed." Ciel commanded him.

**Later**

"That was a lot of work, yes it was" says Maylene. "Sure was. I have never felt such a need to work in all my life" says Finny. "…" Tanaka stayed quiet as usual. They all sat in the nursery room, waiting for the blond haired girl to wake up. After waiting for at least 5 minutes, they heard a groan from the unconscious girl. "She's awake, yes she is." Maylene stated. "Such pretty eyes." Bard said. "Where am I?" Alice asked after sitting up in the nursery bed. She looked around. It was a mystery to her how she got here. "Your in the Phantomhive mansion." Bard said. "The what? What's Phantomhive? What day is it?" Alice asked all at once.

"You don't know about Phantomhive? Where are you from? Today is Monday." Finny said. "I'm from California in America." Alice said.(A/N: it's my guess where she's from. 'Cause the book doesn't have it from what I've read.) "Well, America's far away, yes it is." Maylene said in surprise. "So where exactly am I other than the fact that I'm in a mansion?" Alice said "England" Bard said.

"WHAT?" Alice shouted.

**With Ciel and Sebastian**

"WHAT" a voice shouted throughout the mansion. Ciel abruptly stopped doing paperwork and looked up with a wide eye. "She must be awake." Sebastian stated with a chuckle. "Why is she yelling?" Ciel asked himself before giving Sebastian an order. "Sebastian. Make our guest some breakfast. Then bring her in for questioning." "Yes, young master." Sebastian said before leaving the room.

**With Maylene and Alice in the kitchen**

"Do you need help with that?" Alice asked as she saw Maylene carrying a 5 foot tall stack of glass plates. "No, everything's fi-" Maylene was cut off from some of the plates dropping off the top. But, before they could hit the floor, Alice made a swift move in catching all 10 of the plates. She had a stack of 5 plates in one hand and 6 in the other. Maylene was shocked that the girl she saved had caught every single plate that she had dropped. Only Sebastian could do that. At least from Maylene's knowledge. Though, she wasn't the only one that was shocked. There was a wide-eyed Sebastian in the doorway of the kitchen.

There were no words to describe his shock. Not one person has been able to do that when volunteering for a job at the Phantomhive Mansion. They all failed. Eventually, Ciel accepted Bard, because of his experience with killing. The same was with Maylene. Finny was an exception because of what he was used for. A runaway experiment. Sebastian had found them all when Ciel had been desperate to find servant worthy of working at such a mansion. Tanaka had worked at the mansion ever since Ciel's deceased parents had been alive.

It was all very hard for volunteers, but this one girl that the clumsy trio had found in the yard, had caught the falling plates with ease and grace. Such a girl should have a mansion of her own to have learned such techniques. Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts by Maylene's stuttering words. "T-Thank you miss…" "Alice. You can call me Alice. No miss needed, and it's not a problem." "Well, Alice, you can call me Maylene, yes you may." "Okay Maylene, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked. "Yes" Maylene said. "Can I help you? Working this hard seems to put you in a pickle." Alice asked. "Yes, absolutely. I may need all of the help I can get." Maylene accepted.

Maylene turned around to see Sebastian at the door way. "Good morning Sebastian. This is Alice." Maylene greeted and pointed to Alice. "She'll be helping me this morning, yes she will." She stated happily.

Alice was very surprised to see a handsome man at the door to the kitchen and almost dropped her plates. He looked very surprised to see her there. Alice said a good morning to Sebastian before quickly following Maylene out of the kitchen to tell Bard and Finny to come help make their breakfast.

Sebastian then remembered to make breakfast and yelled gently down the hall to tell Maylene that he would make it today. It was good news for Maylene, because she get very tired after a while after cleaning.

A/N: That's it for today. Review to see what's next. What does ciel want with Alice other than asking questions? And what questions are to be asked? Like I said before, review. Don't leave me hangin'.


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
